Available tennis racket covers frequently provide large projecting and unattractive pockets on one of the faces of the cover. These pockets are designed primarily to hold tennis balls. Quite frequently, these pockets have snap covers which do not completely close. Additionally, such pockets are not shaped or sized to receive wallets, and because of their projecting bulk are unattractive and comparatively expensive to make. Most tennis enthusiasts do not use these pockets to carry tennis balls since they prefer to use the metal containers in which the tennis balls are usually sold. Consequently, these pockets are frequently not used or are used for purposes other than the purposes for which they were intended. In addition, tennis players will frequently use the tennis racket cover to hold key chains and wallets while actually playing tennis. Tennis racket covers with tennis ball pockets are not suited for such use since the pockets are not shaped to receive wallets.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a tennis racket cover designed to be made inexpensively, and provide an attractive appearance, with the cover having an integrally formed pocket adapted to receive flat objects such as wallets or the like.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved tennis racket cover design adapted to be made with minimum stitching and in which the construction is sufficiently sturdy to withstand the normal abuse to which such covers are ordinarily subjected.